


love and dueling

by michelous



Series: love and dueling series [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Kink Discovery, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the girl was the aspiring future queen of games the boy was a transfer student with skill enough to get the acknowledgement of Pegasus. little did they know there fates forever have and will be intertwined past, distant past and future fem judai x johan takes place in season 3 first remake chapter coming soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new version of queen of games fem judai story I had a few tries at. This first chapter will cover season 1 and 2 with a few twist 1 being judai as a girl and a few things tying the manga and anime versions together. I will go into further details later  
> I will also do a poll to see if people want detailed duels, highlights of the duels or skip them totally

Love and dueling chapter 1 before we met  
this is a new version of queen of games fem judai story I had a few tries at. This first chapter will cover season 1 and 2 with a few twist 1 being judai as a girl and a few things tying the manga and anime versions together. I will go into further details later  
I will also do a poll to see if people want detailed duels, highlights of the duels or skip them totally 

Judai pov age 8  
I was always good at dueling most called me a prodigy, I cleared the junior champions of several cities. Due to my skill it was hard to make friends and if anybody did manage to defeat me they seemed to get cursed and that scared even more people from dueling me. I did meet somebody that seemed immune till the curse, Koyo Hibiki. He would win but either seemed immune to the curse until 1 day the he passed out after our recent duel with blood pouring out of nose.  
My duel spirit Yubel declared she didn’t do it but with this I couldn’t let her go and continue to curse people. I had to send her off with the cards designs I sent for winning the championship I won was allowed to send Yubel as well to hope the powers of the universe removed the curse. It didn’t take long for Yubel to call out to me and her pain kept me from sleeping so badly I had to go to see a specialist a hospital cut the connection between us.  
Judai pov age 16  
On the way to the entrance exam to duel academy I happened to meet the 1 and only Yugi Motto and he gave a card called winged kurioh but meeting Yugi didn’t give me time to finish the written part of the entrance exam in time. I also have always been a tomboy and would never wear girl’s clothes unless I was forced, even if I did I would wear shorts under my skirt. my small bust and short hair also made didn’t help my tomboyish looks and I was mistaken for a boy by a man that dressed more female than me. When I defeated him due to my low written test score I was sent to the lowest ranking dorm with 2 boys as my roommates. I was mostly forced to change cloths by waking up earlier or going to bed later than the boys a 3rd year with a lazy streak and a 1st year with an inferiority complex.  
I was taller than most girls while my same year roommate was shorter than most girl and boys then my 3rd year roommate was larger than most guy pretty close to light sumo size. The first part of first year was pretty tame till Asuka, and Sho went with me to check out the abandoned dorm and I blacked out only to wake up with the opponent I started the duel with gone and Sho and Asuka told me during the time I was blacked out I dueled like a different person and it scared them. In turned out Sho and I weren’t supposed to be in that dorm and the feminine teacher I beat in the entrance exam held a grudge and reported us and that lead to Sho and I being forced to duel some of Yugi some mercenaries Pegasus had duel Yugi Motto and Katsuya Jonouchi dueled in duelist kingdom. Through a hard fought tag duel we managed to win out.  
A few weeks later something else crazy happened, stupid upper classmen that stayed behind on winter break summoned a duel spirit and let again I blacked out and defeated it. This time Sho said I was like a different person with golden eyes. During the 2nd half of the year thing began to change, dark forces were coming after keys sealing off cards on the level of the Egyptian gods, known as the sacred beasts. The headmaster told us Pegasus found the sacred beast tablets in turkey.  
The day before I learned in duel history, they were connected to somebody called the supreme queen and she possessed a power close to that of the pharaoh of legend. The legends said this queen had golden eyes and cruel attitude. Sho even said it sounds just like how I was during that duel. The headmaster picked Jun, Diachi, Ryo, Asuka, professor Daitokuji, professor Chronos, and I were picked to guard these keys and duel the 7 star assassins Asuka’s possessed brother Fabuki, the vampire Camilla, the amazon Tania, the leader of the dark scorpion thieves Don Zaloog, the failed pharaoh Abidos the 3rd, and the revived man I thought I trapped in the shadow realm titan and the last Daitokuji’s true self Amnael. The duel with Amnael he claimed I could be the supreme queen and the sacred beasts were my birth right.  
After him Jun stupidly took all of the keys for the true leader of the shadow riders to steal and revive the beasts. During our duel the beasts seemed to call out to defeat them and take them for myself. But after the duel they had to be resealed and as I passed on the headmaster said “you aren’t ready for them yet little queen.”  
2nd year I was forced to come out as female due to the bust growth I was sure was related to the beast, I grew 2 inches in height and went from a mid-a-cup that could be hidden under wraps to a mid-c-cup that I couldn’t wrap up. With the headmaster gone Chronos was forced to take his place and forced me into the female blue dorm with as well as wear a female uniform. The same first day I dueled a pro-duelist using a deck he made to test me and nearly lost. That pro was named Edo phoenix and with him came a dinosaur obsessed female yellow dorm duelist named Kenzen and a new replacement for Daitokuji named Napoleon.  
But Edo brought with him a tarot obsessed cult leader named Takuma Saiou. Before the name started taking over Edo defeated Ryo in a pro duel with his own hero deck with alternate versions of my fusions. Then the silver haired boy came for me and with some kind of power broke my spirit and prevented the golden eyed person inside me from taking over. With my defeat Saiou defeated Jun to convert him and used Jun to convert the rest of the blue dorm to members of his cult then painted it white.  
After going to a strange place and dueling a robotic member of that cult my deck gained new masked heroes and I went back and used them to defeat Edo and his destiny hero deck. Not long after that I moved into a private room in the red dorm. Not long after that I defeated a girl that claimed to see duel spirits for the chance to have a trip to the home of Yugi domino city. There we met Yugi’s grandfather and Sho and Kenzen lost a tag duel in the same place Yugi and Seto Kiaba won. Those duelists forced Edo and I to tag duel Saiou’s sister Mizuchi and free them.  
As soon as we got back Saiou started to send cult members after me to try and get me and my power on his side. But not long after that the headmaster returned and started a tournament called the Gx championship, the tourney brought the new Ryo and several pro-duelists to the island including a prince that owned a laser satellite. That prince and his weapon tried to defeat Saiou for Edo’s deck but lost and joined the cult. I fought duelists that were pros and a man that made a fake winged dragon of Ra that I had to destroy using a new card my former roommate had my hidden power, it felt like the sacred beast Hamon came out of its seal to kill the man for his blasphemy.  
It wasn’t long after that Saiou came to both Edo and I in our dreams to give us the keys, it seems the 2 sides of the boy were at odds the good gave us the satellite keys and the bad sent assassins after us for those keys. Being in a similar position I felt something for Edo and I wasn’t sure it was love, lust or just friendship. The new assassin Saiou sent for me was Jun who after being given a new deck threw his old duel spirits forcing me to change my deck to use Ojamas and use them to help defeat the black haired boy removing Saiou’s influence in the process.  
Soon after that my opponent was a duelist empowered by duel spirt that couldn’t match whatever powers my other personality had, but she somehow defeated him. Soon after that my fellow academy duelist had to defeat the encroaching pro-duelist and Asuka’s light side came out and defeated her former friends. It didn’t take long for Saiou to remove that light and send her full ice queen against me. I tried to use cards given to me by Jun and Fabuki but neither helped and I was forced to use the power of my masked heroes and elemental heroes to crack the ice and bring Asuka back to our side. The next assassin sent was a man Diachi admired to tried to use science to conquer me but failed freeing Diachi from the light and sending him to the scientist to learn.  
Edo soon found out his foster father killed his real father and took the last destiny hero card that was filled by the same light of destruction that was controlling Saiou, Edo pushed himself to the limit to win and get back the purified hero card. On my end Saiou sent his final assassin the prince himself but like Saiou I countered the 1 turn kill and used it to win. At the same time, I won Edo arrived to challenge Saiou with the help of his light side only to lose to Saiou’s ultimate extra arcana force and forcing me to give my key to save him.  
With the help of my heroes I challenged Saiou to a final duel with the fate of the world at stake. The 2 of countered each other until the light possessed duelist blocked off my heroes to send the prince out fire the satellite weapon. I had to soon break his seal and defeat Saiou and the laser weapon with the help of the dino girl’s power. Toward the end of the duel Saiou tried to distract me with visions of the future. He showed me all of my friends turning to dust but before the end I saw I boy teal hair saying “don’t give up judai I will always be there for you.” The last part of the vision gave me the strength to win and hope I would meet him soon and discover our connection. That vision let me tap that power without the other personality taking control.  
At the same time the Jun clashes with the light faction for tournament victory defeating the same girl that face me first year. With her victories girl would be my roommate in the new red female dorm next year. On the plane ride back I had a dream, in the dream I stare in the face of my somebody with the same face as me but she had golden eyes over my brown eyes. I then got the chance to ask “who are you and why did you control those times?” she said in my voice “I am both you and not you, I am sure you at least have a guess on who I am but I can’t tell you now. You have to protect you bonds from the rest of what controlled Saiou. All of the light of destruction hasn’t been snuffed out it will return. 1 last thing don’t lose yourself to your anger.” Then she covered my mouth before I could ask questions and woke up wanting to know more.  
The next chapter will start the real story picking up from the start of season 3 with Judai meeting Johan and their relationship starting to bloom. The next part of the story will mostly follow canon but Judai and Johan will have a more romantic connection than a friendly connection in main canon.  
Also please vote on poll for how duels will work in future chapters  
Updates as here  
Week of 1/17/16 mafia princess of blades [reborn and fate series crossover]  
Week of 1/24/16 bleach love ru  
Week of 1/31/16 sage of Britannia  
Week of 2/7/16 Shirou muyo  
Week of 2/14/16 Love and dueling


	2. Love and dueling chapter 2 they meet others come too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first real chapter in which Judai and Johan meet, there will be more on the past lives of Judai and Johan as well, don’t expect lemons till the next arc at least but will be lemons. This will cover the 105-110. There will be a few pov switches.

Judai pov  
I was having a dream of being in a desert with my friends turning into sand statues and falling apart. Then I heard voice that sounded familiar saying “do you want to play Judai?” before I could answer I woke up. Right after I woke up from my nap I saw a duel spirit that looked like a 4 eared cat with a red ball I looked up to see a boy with blue hair with that duel spirit crawling up his body. The boy clearly saw my winged kuriboh and said “nice winged kuriboh, I have been hold winged kuribohs only go to those true of heart, so you must be a good person.” I then asked “how do you see it, most of my other friends can’t?” the boy the said “I forgot to introduce myself, I am Johan Anderson.” I then asked “Are you a 1st year from America?” Johan then said “not even close I am a 2nd year from north academy, I am here as part of the transfer program.”   
I asked the bluete “why are students from north academy coming here?” Johan just said “I really don’t know why? But when they asked something felt like I should come.” I then asked “how long have you been able to see spirits Johan?” the bluete responded with “I don’t really know how long I think since I can first remember. What about you?” I replied “I don’t really know either I think I could see them since I was young but I can’t remember.” then my head began to hurt and I passed out. When I woke up Johan was sitting next to my bed and said “why did you pass out? The nurse said we need to go to the gym as soon as we wake up. The professor in charge of the transfer student said we have to duel.” As soon as I could the 2 of us ran to the gym and the chancellor asked “where were you 2?”   
Johan pov   
I mostly sleep on the boat ride to the island but my crystal beasts keep saying “she is here. She is on the island.” I asked “who is here and who is she?” the beasts said “she is the person you were gathering us for.” I said “I didn’t gather you, Pegasus found the crystals already gathered.” Safire Pegasus replied “who do you think tried to bring our crystals together in the first place?” I said “Pegasus told me a roman legionnaire gathered them.” The winged horse just said “exactly in your past life you were that legionnaire gathering them for your love.” I asked “so who is it?” the horse said “I don’t know you never brought us to her but I can feel it through your spirit.”   
As so as the 2 of us arrived Viper said “what took you so long?” I said “Judai passed out and I felt I needed to watch her till she woke up.” The pointy hair man said “just duel you 2.” The 2 of listened and ran to the duel field and started to duel. Judai made the first move and summoned an elemental hero and used mask change to change it into a masked hero. I then summoned my own crystal beast and used a spell to summon another beast. The duel progressed with me summoning all 7 but without the right spells and traps or rainbow dragon I couldn’t pull off the win and was defeated. 

Sho pov  
I always liked Judai as a friend but when I discovered she was a girl I wasn’t sure if I like her a surrogate big sister or as woman that could love me. I went up in dorm to impress her but it never seemed to work. Then 3rd year came I went up to blue but Judai stayed in the Osiris dorm with Rei and Asuka. Then he came Johan that German pretty boy, he was her perfect match their duel with almost flirting.   
I thought I could beat in the bio band challenge but when I challenged the dark skin American guy I lost and Judai had to duel to free me with her getting drained of energy but winning the duel. The power of her mask changing heroes put out the fire deck but Austin O'Brien seemed to be holding back. I saw a card that could have won him the game but he didn’t play.  
Kenzen pov  
After Judai recovered the 2 of us met Jim Crocodile Cook in the wood then, Judai, Johan, Sho and I followed him until the crocodile on Jim’s back started to freak out and not long after that I blacked out.  
Jim pov  
After I had to knock my crocodile Shirley out due to her freak out the tan well-muscled girl then in a rage started to duel me but I could tell she wasn’t in her right mind. Judai told me it had to due to dinosaur bone and duel spirit fused into the girl that would gave her immunity to the influence of magical cult leader but in this case made the girl affected by the same things that affect my crocodile. I then was forced to defeat the girl with my fossil deck and win to bring her back to her senses.   
Kenzen pov   
After the eye patched boy brought be back to my senses I rewarded him with a kiss on the check, sending the boy blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter done  
> I wanted to make with longer but with losing but life got and games got in the way. I might be able to write something next week but don’t expect it.   
> If I can get a chapter out mafia princess of swords will come this week  
> Week of 2/29/16 mafia princess of swords   
> Week of 3/6/16 Shirou muyo  
> Week of 3/13/16 Love and dueling   
> Week of 3/20/16 exorcist x hunter  
> Also please vote on my servant poll for mafia princess of swords.


	3. Love and dueling chapter 3 movement of destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be much longer than last I have decided to expand on duels and add some more duels with a few different decks

Viper pov  
I was collecting energy at a good rate, I knew it was needed for my partner to revive my son. All I did know about this partner was it sounded female and was a duel spirit with power. The problem with to us its power to revive the dead it needed more duel energy. After looking over the machines I heard an alarm and looked over the cameras to see Amon Garam sneaking around. I knew the boy might be trying to get the power of my partner as well the Garam group wanted to use that power as well.  
Johan pov  
The duels between Kenzen and Jim seemed harder than I thought with both duelists even more drained than Judai. Then the voice of Safire Pegasus said to me “if I had to duel somebody or something id drained their duel energy but I can be 100% sure yet only with only a few cases it is hard to say.” I wondered myself what could be causing this.  
Nurse Emi pov  
I wish the headmaster hadn’t left. With the 2 fainting incidents so far I tried to convince the acting headmaster but he was too afraid of Viper to do anything to stop these from continuing. When I did talk to Viper he just said the students that fainted were weak. Those bio-bands seem bad but without Viper’s key I can’t get them off that man refuses.   
Amon pov  
I needed to discover what Viper was doing and what reason he came to duel academy. The only clues I had were the incident that happened 2 years ago and 1 year ago both seemed to be related to Judai and the rumor that Pegasus may have hidden card on the level of Egyptian god cards from battle city. The rumors I heard was researcher found ancient duel monsters from the middle east and medieval France. These were even rumored to connect to the crystal beasts and fall of Rome but nobody was ever sure. The last researched vanished from duel academy in the same dark sky incident 2 years ago.  
With Viper’s eyes on me I convinced O’Brian to help me, the combination of our spying discovered Viper was drawing energy via the bio-band. Lucky or unlucky Viper only discovered I was spying and was trying to force me to duel to either put me in a coma like the others or kill me outright I wasn’t sure, but I knew if he was trying to suck me dry his machine might not be able to handle large amounts of duel energy so I made the choice to throw a duel party and force him to turn the drain down to not overload the machine or get himself kicked out for killing off large amounts of the student body.  
It didn’t take long for Judai and her group to come with Jun Manjoume wanting to challenge me himself. I knew the boy possessed a legendary monster himself but for some reason had never used at ad I could tell from Manjoume that his life wasn’t that good for a rich boy but he still had a silver spoon in his mouth. While I had fate on my side to save me from the dying in the desert Mr. Garam made me his son.   
The boy couldn’t do it he just tried pure power with no strategy and lost due to not using that dragon I heard of. I then asked the boy “why didn’t you use light and darkness dragon?” all he said was “I am not worthy of it.” After that we both lost our energy passed out but with everyone else Viper took out with me he just gained a target.   
O’Brian pov  
When I tried to confront Viper he was prepared with a pit to leave me in. it didn’t take me long to start to dig my way out.  
Amon pov  
I woke up before the black haired boy, my guess was due to my state of fitness. As soon as I did there was a call from Echo waiting telling me about the place Viper was hiding and just how big it was. The man must have been preparing something so big for years. I just wonder how he has been getting away with it.  
Judai pov  
Soon after the party Johan, the rest of my friends as well as myself went to the chancer’s office only find Chronos in charge and I took a while to just get him to look the other way. Our next step was to see Amon and get told that Viper had a lair on the island and that it was near the same place I had to duel that monkey. Not long after we went to the facility to find an underground jungle. It didn’t take very long to run into a tiger that Jim soon fought off and I the chaos I was lead off by professor Stein and challenged to duel.  
Amon pov  
While Judai’s group took the direct approach I snuck in only to hear voice talking in my head. This voice seemed to want me and wanted to guide me.   
Asuka pov   
After the Tiger we all scattered and then I saw a girl that seemed to be dressed in a military uniform confront me for a duel. She had no bio band but said “if you want to see your friends again you have to duel me.” Then she seemed to control my disc and force me into a duel with her going first. Her first turn was to play The Sanctuary in the Sky and then The Agent of Mystery – Earth to search out a monster and then set 3 cards to end her turn. 

When my turn came I tried to activate a ritual spell only for it to be countered. My next move was used monster reborn to summon back the White Night Dragon I used for the ritual and tried to attack only for the girl to have negate attack face down to stop it.The girl then said her name was Reggie MacKenzie and drew and then banished a monster from her hand to summon Master Hyperion then played card destruction send all the cards in both our hands to the graveyard. Her next move to use the effect of Master Hyperion to destroy my trap and summon 2nd Master Hyperion to destroy my dragon and with those 2 monster she attacked for game and threw me into a pit.   
Judai pov  
The duel was a hard fight with Stein using his Scar knight to take control on my monsters. I could feel the professor’s passive hate for me through the entire duel. I could tell they man didn’t want me alive. He called me lazy even if I barely passed most of his tests. I was able to hold out with mask change upgrading my elemental heroes to masked heroes and with 1 more fusion Elemental HERO Absolute Zero and mask changing that to Masked HERO Acid I thought I broke through but he had one more trap scab scream and I had a quick play heroic sacrifice to reflect damage done for the win. If it wasn’t for Jim saving Asuka early the duel might have been harder and at the end Johan stopped me from falling my death just like Stein did.   
With that I hugged him and then he saw an opponent he had he to duel a man that could be bad for me or even Jun. This man was called Trapper a duel spirit hunter Johan then challenged him to a duel with all of his crystal beasts at stake first being Safire Pegasus that he caught before the duel. In the moment I was out I heard a familiar sounding voice saying “why did you forget me Judai? I can never forget you.”   
Jim pov  
After I saved Asuka I discovered she dueled somebody but that person ran off after doing a turn 3 kill. it wasn’t long till after that the soundwave made my crocodile and the Dino themed girl freak but the 2 of them managed to knock sense into themselves and we headed further into the facility. It wasn’t long until we found Sho and discovered Judai won and my croc liked Sho’s rear.  
Johan pov  
After setting Judai down I ran towards the man that caught my Pegasus. Just by how he acted I knew he was the duel spirit hunter trapper. I had heard of this man before I came to duel academy, I met one of the poor children that had a card that manifested into a duel spirit that was taken by the man. My guess was Viper brought him here just to come for my crystal beasts the rumor they could help summon a god level spirit was too much for spirit collectors. With the rumor that Yugi did something to the Egyptian god cards made collectors want monsters of that level even more.  
Trapper was mostly trying to trap my beasts and not destroy them but he didn’t relieve what I was setting up. He didn’t think all the spells I was playing were just like Judai’s H, E, R, and O cards each with a good effect but when they are together something better happens. The duel brought back memories of the day I woke up the crystal beasts.   
Pegasus said that he tried serval duelists to see if they could wake up the crystal beast but they remained sealed for everybody else. Pegasus said when I came to the room he had them “marvelous nobody has been able to get that reaction, you must be chosen like just like Yugi, Kiaba, Marik and Baruka. All of them had ties to the past and so must you. Did you every here the story of those beasts Johan boy?” I just remember saying “no sir. Would you please tell me?” he said “from what I turned up at the site, a roman legionnaire fell in love with a queen, he loved her so much he promised her 7 jewels and protector. Then he set sail with crew all of the empire until he found all 7 but never found the protector. At the same wreck site, we found a water dragon tablet so it may have sunk the ship. Another person that wanted said queen or was jealous of her favor might have killed him.”   
I then asked “what happened to the queen?” the older man then said “I never fully discovered her fate, but from the part I did she gained horrible power and waged war on the empire. Nobody was sure who stopped her or how they did or even if she might have been betrayed. If you were that legionnaire, then soon you might meet your queen.”   
Not long after remembering and with Judai freeing all this sealed duel spirits, I drew Safire Pegasus and GEM force that very turn to win the duel. After it was done Trapper passed out for all the duel spirits he hurt to take revenge and my guess was take trapper to the spirit world for his crimes. Soon after I saw that I fell forward right into Judai and our lips met only for me to pass out before getting to enjoy that kiss.   
Viper pov  
It seemed even with all the duels I didn’t have enough energy, the voice of the spirit said “1 or 2 more duels should do it.” I knew Reggie only agreed to 1 duel and that was it. She told me she had something else to duel and would see more later. Mercenaries like her give others a bad name. I knew with that I would have to duel. Before I was about to leave the computer room I saw O’Brian escape and knew I might even have to duel him.  
Judai pov   
I carried Johan as far as I could, when we made it out of the room I put him down and thought about the kiss. My mother always told me if I felt that spark the person could be my special person and with Johan it almost felt like getting hit by Saiou’s or Kagemaru’s attacks. I wondered what that could mean. Before I could figure it out the rest of my friends mainly Sho with water I gave to Johan, I think he may have meant it for me due to his downtrodden expression.  
Amon pov  
After crawling through what felt like kilometers of air vents I made it to the lab to face Viper in a duel but my Cloudian deck was useless against Viper’s venom deck and he left me bound to the wall with 500 life points left. It wasn’t long till I heard the voice again saying “just watch Amon. We will look at your memories.” Then I saw the first day I came to the Garam home, the first day I met Echo, the first day I began training and the first day I saw my brother. At the same time the voice was trying to mess with me trying to confuse me. I then saw an eye appear in the glowing chamber.  
Viper pov  
It wasn’t long until I went up to the final platform to join Judai and her friends. I then remembered what the spirit said to me “If you face Judai and her eyes go gold your end is near. If she gains that power almost nobody can stop her.” I made me wonder if this spirit knew Judai or had some connection to her. From all my research I found nothing saying her eyes went gold but her duels in the KC grand prix and the 2nd semester of first year weren’t listed.  
As the helipad rose I thought of the wish I made for the spirit to bring my adopted son back. I thought of how I found him alone on the battlefield, I thought of how on the battlefield my entire unit died, I thought of how I found this duel spirit, and how he got hit by that truck and died. Then the spirit woke up and offered me the chance to bring him back if only I made Judai suffer and collected it enough duel energy.   
Judai pov  
The power of Viper’s will and his venom monsters was giving me trouble but the biggest problem was his Venom Swamp field spell it sucked my monsters attack and even destroyed them when they hit zero attack. It seemed like whatever was covering the man’s hand was giving him a power like the Shadow riders and those Saiou gave the most power to. The snakes in the field spell where only being held back by Johan’s and Kenzen’s power over duel spirits.   
Viper pov   
I fought on but Judai was fighting hard as well both of our life points were in the hundreds and got out my strongest monster that put Judai on a 3 turn clock but she still had that defiant look on her face. When it seemed I was about to win with 100 of her life left and the duel ending with the end of her turn if she didn’t draw the right card. Then it happened right before the draw phase her eyes went gold and emotionless, then the top card of her deck seemed to glow. The next move the girl made was the used O – Oversoul to revive her Elemental Hero burst lady. Her next move was to activate a card I had never seen or heard of her playing Fallen mask change with that card she send the burst lady to grave to summon Evil masked hero dark cremator, the monster’s effect activated and with it all the cards in both of our graves were burnt away and banished adding all their power to her monster and taking away my vennominaga’s attack. When she shifted to the battle phase her final attack hit and with I lost.   
Judai pov  
After Viper lost a being made of light attacked Viper and seemed to convert the man’s body into duel energy and with that the Helipad and the school was cover in light. Then the being said “let’s go on a little trip.” When it ended all of my friends were on the platform with but only the school and helipad were there. With only desert around us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter end   
> I promised a longer chapter the next should cover at least the first half of the desert arc  
> Week of 3/20/16 exorcist x hunter  
> Week of 3/27/16 bleach love ru  
> Week of 4/3/16-week of 4/17/16 blade princess academia 3 chapters in a row   
> Week of 4/24/16 love of dueling   
> Also please vote on poll for blade princess academia pairing


	4. Love and dueling chapter 4 into to the desert realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the desert arc first half episodes 120-126 plus extra content there will be more romantic development and maybe lemons near end

Judai pov  
When I saw the being covered in light I relieved it might be a part leftover of the light of destruction that Saiou never encountered. I wasn’t sure if I really defeated all the light or this could be just a part that was left over. After the duel ended I was tired on a new level and the bio-bands were still on our wrists with the only person that could unlock them dead or somewhere other than here. I was so tired I had to be carried back to the school building but on the way we ran into both a harpy lady and a boy with long hair.   
After a closer look we discovered the boy was Diachi and he got to this world by helping professor Reinstein. As soon we made it to the building a gave Diachi back his deck as well as professor Stein’s duel disk. The deck that I was holding was his zombie deck. Without tether of the bio-band my old friend could be the most useful. The other catch of this world was that any monster we summoned we real as well as the harpies that attacked.   
Amon pov   
I made a deal with the devil to escape the chamber, our deal was once we made it to this world I would free this spirit in exchange for power. It said to me “I can’t use your body since you are missing what I need.” It wasn’t long after I let the spirit out she betrayed me and forced me into the desert and I didn’t know what she did next. If I had to guess she found somebody easier to use. She wanted my body but I wouldn’t budge. I soon had to be saved from harpies and meet the others.   
Shepard pov   
After my trip I arrived back at the island to find the school was gone, only a crater left. Then the next thing I knew I woman in a navy uniform used a judo move to bring me to the ground and ask about Amon. If Pegasus wasn’t behind me with a 2nd helicopter, I might have been forced to tell me what I knew. The next thing that happened was Pegasus and his men taking us aboard his copter and heading to find the rainbow dragon. On the way there he told me the true nature of the sacred beasts and that Judai is very similar to Yugi, in both have destinies tied to the past. Yugi and his spirit were tied to the Egyptian gods while Judai was tied to the sacred beasts. He pretty much said “no matter if she passed the entrance exam she would have got into the academy.”  
Judai pov   
I was woken up from my sleep by a scream and when I gathered the others we found Rei on the ground and she said “a monster made of Light attacked Marcel, took over his body and attacked me.” I then carried her to see the scratch was glowing and took her to the clinic.” Once we made it to the clinic the nurse told us “unfortunately the next shipment of needed medicine was supposed to arrive in a few days.” Then both Misawa spoke up and said “around the same time the school arrived in this dimension so did a submarine.” Then Amon spoke up and said “it should have the medical supplies most submarines are carry more supplies than school nurse’s office even one on an island.” Then after some convincing of Chronos I gathered a search party of Johan, O’Brian, Amon, Jim and myself. O-Brian from military family came up with the idea of using pda’s help find our way back in the desert. When we did make it into the sub there was nobody just empty sets of uniforms. After gathering several packs full of supplies, the sub became pull of scorpion monsters than all of us teamed up to defeated and then we had to use a monster to help escape the sub. Then once we escaped Johan used his beasts to defeat the duelists that sent the insect monster at us.   
Amon pov   
While the others gathered needed supplies, I got on the computer and erased all the data of why the sub was around the academy. I couldn’t risk any of the students asking why my father’s company had a sub near the island and couldn’t reveal my helper.   
Marcel pov  
I could see through my eyes but do nothing else as the spirit used my body to summon monsters in the area to hamper Judai. All that was on this monster using me like a puppet was Judai. This thing pretty much had 2 things on its mind: making Judai suffer and getting its body back, from what I could tell it wanted seemed to need something to do that.   
Jun pov   
At the academy the people that would get the most food were the ones willing to do some work and I took the easiest job and guarded the food. It wasn’t long into my shift that a bunch of students came to the food area just saying Duel and summoning monsters to attack me. With each duel more of my energy seemed to drain until I passed out thinking I might be okay if Light and darkness dragon was there to help me.   
Judai pov   
We made it back to the school to see sand monsters attacking for O’Brian to fight them off and get us back into the school to see students wondering and saying duel before I could open my duel disk to challenge Asuka said “don’t just run.” We did as she said and met her and Kenzen to learn that in this world when we ran out of energy during a duel we would become duel zombies. We kept running until the duel zombies surrounded us only for me to black out and all the duel zombies gone when I woke up. Johan then asked “how did you make all the duel zombies want to run away?” I just said “I don’t know this seems to happen when I am in danger.” I then asked “What was I like Johan?” he said to me “your eyes changed gold and you commanded them to leave and they listened. There is one more thing you told zombie Sho to bring Rei to you as he bringing her soon.” After a few more minutes Sho came to us pushing Rei on a bed and said in a strange voice “is there anything else my queen?” I offhandedly said “no you can leave.” He then listened and shuffled away.   
We then moved to the gym with all the non-zombie students and blocked all but one entrance just in case I couldn’t control them or they decided not to listen to me. Once inside I gave Rei the medicine while O’Brian and the discipline comity prepared more defenses.   
Marcel pov   
the spirit then began to rant to me about how Judai was becoming more powerful than it predicted. It said she is one step closer to becoming the true queen whatever that meant. I then said to the spirt “I am hungry can you at least feed my body good food.” It said to me “if you wish if I can’t duel I guess I need some energy to keep you going until my plans.” I then asked “what are your plans?” it then said “okay I will tell you. I need the sacred beasts to regain my power and I need them before Judai does. If I do that I will make you stronger after I leave.”   
We then took control of the duel zombies and had them bring food to us and they came back with cooked steak and 3 students, 2 from the blue dorm and 1 from yellow. They asked for food and the spirit said “if you do a favor I will give it to you.” The boys dug into the steak and asked “what do you need us to do?” the spirit used my voice to say “I want you to help with my revenge.” Then it pulled out a fusion spell to combine the boys with Melchid the Four-Face Beast. 3 of the 4 maxed went on to each student and changed them to Laughter Mask, Anger Mask and Emotionless Mask.   
Next the spirit announced over the intercom “I have the students that escaped and if you want them and the food you have to duel them. If your duelist win, you get the food storage area and if they win I get the power generator. To agree bring 3 to duel to the front of the school.   
Johan pov (a few hours before)  
With the lack of space in the gym some people had to share beds and had to stay with Jim. Right after Jim passed out Judai woke me and said “I think I found a better place for us to sleep.” Out of my want for space and excitement of what Judai could mean I got up and followed her. She soon guided me to an empty classroom and said “I don’t know how much time we have so let’s do this.” I then said “do what?” she smiled and looked down at my crouch and said “your body knows.” I then relieved how I excited I was and figured what she meant and said “you meant you like me that way.” She then said “I knew it from the first time I saw you and our kisses made me relieve it even more, just like of it as a duel with our bodies.” The girl then pulled off her pants followed by her shirt and looked at me in a look to do the same. I then took in her body clad in only bra and panties as she said “I wish I could have tried something sexier but all I had was the set I had on, please stop staring and get ready unless you want me to strip you.”  
Lemon start  
Before I could think the girl tackled me and took my shirt and pants off. Before I could do get to my boxers she reached her hand inside them and said “so this what a dick feels like so hard and you are bigger that I thought. I guess it is true that Europeans are bigger.” She then took my boxer off and said “I am going to get you more ready.” She them placed her lips around my manhood and began to suck. Next she took her bra off and places my manhood between her breasts and moved them along the shaft. Before I could finish she moved off me and on the bench and slid panties onto the side of her leg and spread her legs saying “your turn lick or stick.” I asked “what do you mean?” she replied with “either start licking my pussy or stick your dick inside.” Not knowing how to lick I went for the 2nd option and slowly slid my manhood inside her womanhood with her disliking my pace and wrapping her legs around me to force me all the way in. she then said “that stings but don’t even think about trying to take it out.” She then forced me down, mounted and pumped on top of me as I asked “how do you know how to do this?” she replied with ragged breaths “I read some of Sho’s and Hayato’s dirty magazines. They said guys like women to be forward.” I then asked “what her those called?” she said “I don’t remember all of them but the one I got this was called dominate me big sister.” I replied with I am okay with forward girl but you didn’t have to be like this. Before she could say anything else I heard from judai it feels like an explosion. So good.” At the same time, I came as well into the girl. I said her while still cumming “sorry I came inside but I will take care of a child if I get you pregnant.” She then got off me, slide her panties back on properly, and walked over to her pants, took out a package of pill and said “I only did this because I found these morning after pills. They will stop more man juice from doing its job.”  
Lemon end   
She then quickly put her the rest of her clothing back on and tossed me my cloths and said “hurry and get dressed we have to find Marcel and see if we can get back to our world tomorrow.” I quickly got dressed and followed her back to the gym and when we made it back the of us passed out in her empty cot.   
Jim pov  
After the message I knew we had to duel and with that power Judai use I figured she might be needed and said to her “let Johan, O’Brian and I take them on you might be needed later.” Then a large group of students went outside the school to see the missing students covered in strange armor and Johan said “those masks are all from Melchid the Four-Face Beast.” The student with the anger mask said “that is right we are the knight of Melchid, our master sent us to duel you.” Judai then asked “who is this master?” the laughing mask then replied with “master will show her true self soon,” and began to laugh.   
Judai pov   
I was still a little sore after my experience with Johan and wish the magazines said how long the pain after sex should last. I knew from doing splits in gym that I must have partly broke my hymen due to lack on blood but small amount of pain during the experience. O’Brian, Jim and Johan took on the masked knights each with their own deck and styles. The emotionless masked knight drew a card and passed his turn. Johan in turn summoned Amber Mammoth and attacked while the knight did nothing. The next move was laughing knight he pulled before he could even attack did a combo to do 1500 damage to O’Brian. He then drew, set a card and ended his turn. The next move was anger mask he summoned anchor knight and used its effect to inflict 1800 damage to Jim and ended his turn. Next turn silent mask destroyed the amber mammoth and inflicted damage. When Johan tried to play a monster the masked knight discard to stop Topaz tiger and send it to the spell/trap zone forcing Johan to end his turn. On Jim’s turn he summoned a monster to destroy the knight only for it to return and switch his monster to defense. On O’Brian’s turn he said before attacking “I will end this soon, this duel is just a distraction we have to check the power generator.” He then did a combo with his monsters to end the duel in one turn reverting the knight back to normal. The dark skinned boy then went off with the with the discipline committee and I followed after Johan and Jim ended their duels. Before I could leave Johan ran over to me, kissed my lips and said “good luck queen.” On the way Rei and I saw Marcel and the vice chancellor to hear professor Bonaparte called Marcelle his son. Marcel just replied with “I am not Marcel just using his body.” Then the spirit using the boy’s body punched the ground with the same monstrous fist that Viper had and went into the ground.   
Amon pov   
As I heard the spirit talk I went the indirect route through another tunnel I found in principal’s office. I then followed a long staircase down and down into the dark.  
Judai pov  
After the spirit in Marcel’s body made and whole and went through Banner’s ghost came out of Pharaoh the cat and said “you must go down there soon before that spirit does and claim the sacred beasts before it can.” Before I could ask anything else the cat ate his spirit all over again, I then headed back into the chamber to meet a bunch of duel zombie with Jun as their leader. Before the duel zombies could all attack at once Jun said to the rest of the pack “handle anybody else that tries to help Judai I will duel the queen the master wants her to suffer more.”   
The duel started with me setting e-hero burst lady and mask change then ending my turn. Jun with his turn then fused 2 dragons from his hand, played dragon canon spell card to prevent me from playing spells and attacked and destroyed my monster. My next turn I could only set another monster and end my turn hoping Jun didn’t draw a card to end the duel in a flash. With what seemed like a real flash of good luck Jun’s deck shined as he drew and his body shinned as well.   
Jun pov   
After I drew my mind became clear again and before me appeared Light and darkness dragon. The dragon then said to me “you are worthy but I was sealed mostly in this realm by the light of destruction. When the person that brought you also brought the sacred beasts I was partly woken up and when I you arrived were I was sealed taken over by that insane guardian I had to free you. You must help the queen stop it.” I then asked “who is the queen and how can I help her?” the spirit then said “let her win.” Before I knew it I was dueling Judai and said “I give up.” As the duel ended both of our bio-bands fell apart and I said to Judai “queeny we have to hurry down before that spirit gets them.” She then asked “do you know who the spirit is and how you are normal and what happened to our bio-bands.” I said my original duel spirit Light and darkness dragon did everything and all I could get out of her was this spirit is a guardian that was infused with the light of destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter end   
> Sorry for cliffhanger   
> Next chapter will end the desert arc   
> Week of 5/1/16 Shirou Muyo   
> Week of 5/8/16 exorcist x hunter   
> Week of 5/15/16 Mafia princess of swords  
> Week of 5/22/16 Love and dueling  
> Week of 5/29/16 sage of Britannia


	5. Love and dueling chapter 5 claiming the dragon and the greatest sacred beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will cover the final part of the desert arc and a little of the transitional arc to 130

Pegasus pov   
I was heading to the location of the rainbow dragon tablet; this tablet was something I wanted no needed to find. Whenever I found find part of an archetype I needed to find the rest to complete it. This need made me feel like I had a connection to Yugi, Seto and others with ties to the past. My destiny wasn’t to duel for it but to make it real. After Yugi defeated me and Bakura took my eye and lastly after I lost those guys from doom I relieved I wasn’t meant to duel but to record and create new cards to make people happy.   
Once we made it to the ruins, I was greeted by a woman in a uniform. After getting past the woman known as Echo a managed to partly create the rainbow dragon card. What was missing I didn’t have it needed the 7 crystal beasts to truly be completed. When I heard the woman talk her reason for not wanting the rainbow dragon completed was for Amon she wanted him to achieve the greatness his own ego would never let him gain.   
Amon pov   
I managed to use to secret entrance to make it into the chamber before anybody else. At least I thought I did until I saw Marcel with that strange arm. The spirit in charge wanted the beasts for revenge but I wanted them for power. In my journeys I may have found the key to controlling the beasts the same key the supreme queen might have used. The spirit challenged me to a duel for the beasts and I had no choice but to accept.  
Judai pov  
After Jun was normal I tried to go deeper into the chamber but blocking my way was Sho and many other duel zombies. Then Jun got up and pulled out Light and darkness dragon. Then he said “I should be able to slow them down. I don’t have the power you used to ward off the duel zombies but this should help.” The dragon’s power washed over Sho and with that he was normal and said “big sister Jun and I will hold them off keep going.”   
Amon pov   
Every turn the spirit would just play cards to draw or search his deck. With those I soon discovered what it was planning exodia. With all the search and draw I knew I might not win. Before he could draw the final card the beasts tried to break out and I was relieved when the spirit held them off and said “no matter that power you think you have, you aren’t my queen or somebody that knows of her power.” I gave up the duel and it said “stay with me and I will give you greater power.” I accepted what it gave and just waited in the chamber until it finished vengeance.  
Johan pov   
I ran from the power plant to the main gym that was the place I would have to duel to gather energy to open a portal big enough to let rainbow dragon into to this world. the others held the line and made a path for me to get there with Diachi and Napoleon set up the machine and revealed I would duel Ryo to gather the energy needed.   
The duel started with me setting Ruby and setting a trap only for Ryo to counter with cyber twin dragon and me stopping the 2nd attack. Our duel produced so much power it ended half way through with energy intact. The energy was so high it felt like sex with big letdown before I finished. I took solace I would get to summon my new dragon soon. After the duel ended a capsule that must have the dragon fell from the sky.  
Judai pov  
Right as I made it into the chamber I found it empty and I found a ladder and took it up hoping to find out where everybody went. When I went up I was in the gym and said “that is where it goes.”  
As soon as I made it into the gym over the monitor came Marcel saying “if you want to get home meet me here in 30 minutes. I play house of sand. If you make it to the castle and defeat me in an hour I will return you home.” Johan send said to me “you face Marcel and I will get rainbow dragon in case he is lying. Please hold him off until I make it back.” Then he kissed me and ran into the desert.  
While I was getting ready I heard Marcel’s voicing saying “I will make you pay for sending me away Judai.” I then returned to the chamber with my non-zombie friends in tow minus Johan and O’Brian who went for the dragon. We soon fought through the tunnels to each of my friends battled ace monsters with ace monster. When I was almost at the castle I saw Jun bring out his light and darkness dragon and use it to send me to the sand castle with a note saying “get us home and save our other friends.”   
Johan pov   
I used my crystal beast and O’Brian used his blaster disc to search the area the capsule landed till a sand bug appeared near it threatening to suck the capsule in until before I was about to be attacked after reaching it, dragon woke up and destroyed the monster. The dragon then flew the 2 of us towards school.   
Judai pov   
When I made it to the castle Marcel started by saying in a different voice “you will pay for what you did.” I then asked “what did I do?” Marcel only replied with “I am your old friend don’t you remember me?” I replied “tell me what’s going on and who you are maybe I can help then.” Marcel’s reply was “Judai you are mean did you grow up and forget me. Maybe I will tell you if you win this duel.” Marcel went first and summoned a monster that would prevent attacks by sending monsters to the graveyard and the monsters he sent were the sacred beasts. My turn came around and I summoned Elemental HERO Sparkman attacked and masked changed it to Masked HERO Koga and used the 2nd shield up.   
On his turn Marcel summoned a new monster and made it copy Ravel and destroy my hero. Right after he did that Johan arrived and said “I got the dragon if I summon it we can go home.” Marcel said “you can join and make this 2 on 1 if I get another 4000 life points.” With nothing else to do Johan accepted. The 2 of us both made attacks on Marcel until he then played a card called Name of the queen to fuse the beasts before I could get a look at the card Marcel said “it isn’t time for you to see that.” He said Armityle the Chaos Phantom rise and hide it before Judai can see. I beast that looked just like what I thought a mix of the beasts would look like rose and covered the card. Johan was excited to see the beast and said “I got this handled, just keep having fun lover.” I blushed and stuttered and said “okay don’t say anything else I will.” After Marcel summoned the beast he said “with this power I can be free of this shell. With every last drop from the duel zombies I can be reborn.” Then from Marcel emerged a fiend monster with a female body. The monster then said “finally I am real.” Then she tossed the monster at Rei and said “Judai do you remember me now.” I then looked at the monster and thought back and said “Yubel, how did you get here?” Johan then used his next move to summon Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dragon and said “who is this monster?” I replied I can’t tell you now it is a long story.” My blue haired boyfriend then replied with “okay tell me when you are ready.” Then he hugged me and blocked Armityle’s attack with his dragon and activated its ability.  
Johan pov  
The rainbow dragon then spoke in my mind “I don’t have enough power to send you along with all your friends and lover. Only she can bring you back once she gains her true power again.” I said to it “okay just send everybody else back.” I then said out loud “go rainbow dragon use Rainbow overdrive.” I then said to Judai “I can’t come with you but you might be able to get me later.”  
Judai pov   
After he used that attack I just saw light then woke up on the island and screamed “Johan.” I knew I would have to go and get him as soon as I could. O’Brian still awake asked “what was that and why did it send us to that desert?”   
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will go into Yubel’s origin, how Judai got her hero deck, getting to the dark world and first part of the dark world storyline.  
> Week of 5/29/16 sage of Britannia   
> Week of 6/5/16 Shirou muyo   
> Week of 6/12/16 love in past present and future [new story look for info chapter soon]   
> Week of 6/19/16 blade prince academia   
> Week of 6/26/16 love and dueling


	6. chapter 6 into the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will cover the first half of the dark world arc episodes 131- 137 up to the point judai becomes the supreme queen and covering how Sho feels about judai. There will be another gender bent character in this chapter

Edo pov  
I was standing outside the tents we had set up tending to Ryo, I could tell looking over him that I might have feeling for the older teenager. I felt sorry for crushing his pride and pushing him down that dark path and if I could undo it I would’ve. It wasn’t much longer that the sky lite up and Ryo woke up saying “the school is coming back.” We then walked out of the tent to see the sky covered in bloods and rainbow light. The next thing we all knew was a beam of light hit the crater as rainbow dragon flew overhead and a voice came into my head, Johan’s voice saying “you are Judai’s mirror and that’s how I can connect with you. Please help her reach me and don’t let the darkness enter her heart.” I then said “Judai has darkness where?” the voice then said “she has it just buried deep inside her I saw a bit of it and you might have seen a bit of it as well and if she falls into it Saiou in his darkest will look like nothing.” Then the voice ended as bodies of sleeping students were all over the school building.

Judai pov  
When I woke up I was laying on the ground to see all my friends except one person, Johan. Right after Sho woke up he said “our bio bands they are dissolving.” All the bands then fell apart. Then I remember what he said “I can’t come with you but you might be able to get me later.” That made me relieve he wasn’t with me. I hoped he came back a little later than us so I searched the island.  
Diachi pov  
After Judai ran off I went to see the professor as he looked over the readings and said “there is another mini portal on the island. I then went to the Osiris cafeteria to tell the others. Before I could the chancellor entered behind me and asked “do you’ll want to know what makes Judai so special? She had some connection to duel spirits. When I checked into it Judai was born under a comet.” Jim then said “the Oricalcum comet right.” he said “yes how do you know of it?” the Australian said “I can’t say until I am under that same comet.” The chancellor then said “that comet doesn’t show up in this world very often. Yugi Muto, Seto kiaba and Marik Ishtar and Ryo Bakura were all born under it as well Pegasus also believed he was born under it. this cycle is the cycle of the knight and the queen. Both people born under it can see spirits. Everybody around Judai said she talked to her cards and then when she learned to duel she met an older boy who was very sick and when she dueled him and he won that boy got sicker. Judai believed it was caused by a card of hers named Yubel hurt her friend. That boy was Koyo Hibiki and he gave Judai his deck after he could no longer duel. After he couldn’t duel and Judai won the contest to get her designs sent to space she sent Judai along with them to see if space could help her. In space Yubel became disconnected from the other cards and affected by something else.  
After the chancellor was done talking I said “there is another portal that is close to opening in the forest.” What I didn’t think was Judai was close to the room when I said that and she ran off to look for it. I then told everybody where it was going to be but it didn’t take long to discover the location like somebody wanted Judai to find it.   
Judai pov  
When I found the portal O’Brian told me “wait you can’t go alone.” Then tried to go in but felt I needed something else to get the portal to open. The Diachi said to me “you can’t get it to open on your own. You need more that your own duel energy to open it.” then Asuka said “we will help you find Johan.” Next my friends summoned all their ace monsters and that opened the portal.   
Once I made it to the alternate world all I could think to do was to find Johan until I ended up in a cave, that was a mine. Then I discovered Diachi and O’Brian and soon after that we ran into Tanya and she told us the mine was under the control of winged beasts. After talking with our amazon friend she said to me “judai stopped wrapping and started showing your true amazon nature.” My reply was “I am not an amazon I have a boyfriend he is just lost somewhere in this dimension, I think.” I then asked “how did you turn back to human?” and she replied with “I am not sure when I work up in this world I was human. I have vague memories of a tiger being sent here by a man with pointy hair.” Our next move was to take out the light source and take out the winged beasts thus freeing the mine.   
Once we made it to the light there was a harpy’s brother guarding and I had to duel him while well trained friend damaged took out the lights. When he did I was able to see in the dark and used monster reborn and miracle fusion to Elemental HERO Great Tornado the I used mask change to change it into Masked HERO Divine Wind for the win. After I did win the bird man said “so you could become the next supreme queen and don’t rest until you became the queen.” After the duel the rest of the group made it to the cave and Tanya lead us to a door to the next realm that Johan could’ve been in.  
After we went through the door we were in another world with more darkness and ruined buildings until we ran into Scarr, Scout of Dark World and I defeated him with easy only for it to alert the rest of the dark world soldiers. i said to my friends “I guess they don’t call him scout for nothing then a human soldier freed who I wasn’t sure if he was Freed the Brave Wanderer or Freed the Matchless General, I just hoped he wasn’t Dark General Freed in disguise. Without telling us he leads us to a human camp for us to rest until. When we talked to the survivors they revealed the humans were fighting a losing battle. It wasn’t long after our rest that a man, the father of the kid we saved who scattered into light shortly after he arrived. Before he did he mentioned a boy with spikey teal hair. I thought that had to be Johan but couldn’t be sure.   
Jim pov   
Soon after the man disappeared I could feel the Oricalcum comet was over head but I knew it wasn’t the time to use my eye. The man who gave me the eye said “when light turns into darkness and heroes fall that will be the time.” I wasn’t sure what that meant but if I had to guess it was related to Johan or Judai since both were born under it either could be related. It wasn’t long after hearing about the prison Judai and Freed were getting into a heated augment about what to do. With Judai blinded by her urge to save everybody and Freed acting more like the great general wanting to stay back and hold the hide out. With neither giving in it ended with Judai passing out and me dragging her to bed. It wasn’t long after I woke up that we found out Judai escaped and headed to the prison and Freed still pissed at the fact she went off on her own didn’t come to help us.  
Judai pov   
It wasn’t long after I made it to the prison I found it empty except a boy that seemed to be Johan and when I helped him out and before I could check to see if he was really Johan the dark world leader Zure, Knight of Dark World used his sword to break the Johan like boy into light. Out of rage I said to the fiend “let’s duel.” And he said “I accept, now the rest of you fiends make room for us to duel.” The duel was mostly me trying to hold on until Freed changed himself into a card Freed the Brave Wanderer and I used him ability to win the duel. He then said “now that I am a card I can never return to being a human every again keep me in your deck and if you draw my card I will aid you. Maybe if you have the power you used to hold out I could come back.” After the final attack Zure’s body broke into light but 5 orbs came out entered Sho, Kenzen, Asuka, Jun and Fubuki. It seemed they only entered after I expressed my desire to search the entire world for Johan.   
Sho pov   
We waited outside the base as Judai cleared out another base until she brought a bunch of sonic ducks and a map. Kenzen, Jun, Asuka, Fubuki and I each didn’t understand what Judai was doing, I could tell she loved Johan on a level so deeply she couldn’t think of anything but him. I was pretty sure they 2 even had sex. The most I could get from her was winged kuriboh found something but not being able to understand the fairy monster I couldn’t tell what it found and Judai’s drive was so high she could only thing of her goal. Judai always had the drive to do something and when she set her mind to it nothing could stop her. Right after she brought the ducks she left and expected us to follow her. The ducks seemingly under Judai’s control followed her duck and even put us on them. We rode the ducks for a while until Jun, Asuka, Kenzen and Fubuki fell off and where did a 2 on 4 duel against my friends. I fell off before them and watched from the rocks as the fiends drained most of their life but didn’t win just knocked them out without defeating them, like they wanted them for something else.   
Judai pov  
I wanted to save Johan so we could all leave together, but more so I wanted to hug, kiss and do more with Johan. After riding the duck for a while I made it to the fortress to see a bunch of monsters waiting for me and their leader Brron the mad king said to me “we will duel to prove which of us is truly worthy of the title supreme king or queen.” I then said “I thought only a single person can be the next supreme ruler.” The king then said “it isn’t one person the requirement is a person born under that comet.” Then he pointed to a blue comet soaring through the sky. “I can tell both of us were born under it and we must duel to see who can be next to gain the title.” I replied with “I just wanted to be queen of games not ruler of a dimension.” the king fiend then broke his chains and said “you have no choice it is your destiny or my destiny if you lose.” He then started the duel by playing Wicked canon and a monster in attack mode. Then ended the turn. On my turn I attacked into his monster with spark man only for the ground to quake and Jun, Kenzen, Fubuki and Asuka rise from had to be a dungeon. Then after he took damage the king said “now I can send one wicked rune from my deck to put one rune counter on my wicked canon, when it has five counters I can create super fusion. The catch is by destroying Zure you infused those runes onto people with you when he was destroyed and with the first I will take the holder of anger.” Jun then woke up and said “this is all your fault Judai if you never came here just to find Johan we would be in all of this.” Then Jun and Ojama green and Ojama black vanished with Jun’s likeness and the anger mark on the first page of the book. Brron then said “I will make you add the other Runes and rule this world using Super fusion.” In sorrow I laid on the ground.  
Sho pov  
While riding the duck I almost made it to the base until Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and Sillva, Warlord of Dark World stopped the duck only for Jim and O’Brian to duel and take out the fiends thus saving me. I then said to them “Judai is obsessed with finding Johan, she is so blinded by love she just saw us as tools to find him. She has got like this at times but never this far.” We then made it to the arena to see Judai attacking Brron the mad king. That attack caused symbols to come out of my 3 friends and them to shatter into light and their images to appear on the book. Before shattering each of them expressed that Judai was at fault. The made king then said “you killed your friends Judai.” Judai seemed to feel sadness at their deaths as Brron said “I will use sacrifice Wicked canon to create Super fusion.” A spell then began to form on a blank card then failed to form and Brron said “I guess I needed all five, oh well I will use remove the wicked runes to summon Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World and defeat you with him.”   
Judai pov  
With that giant monster staring down the field I felt like I couldn’t win then I heard a voice that sounded like mine say “Judai do you want to win? Do you want to live?” I said “yes I have to live for Johan.” The voice said “then accept my power.”   
Sho pov  
Judai passed out for short time after the attack then woke up but when she opened her eyes they weren’t their normal brown color but a yellow gold color and full of rage. Judai then fused Elemental HERO neos with neo spacian air humming bird into Elemental HERO Great Tornado then used defusion to clear out Brron’s field she then used masked changed humming bird into Masked HERO Divine Wind and tried to attack only for it to be stopped by black mirror trap card destroying her hero. Then he used a combo to summon Reign-Beaux again and this time take out all my monsters. But lucky for me Judai had life points to tank a hit from his fiend. Judai then summoned back neos and drew a new spell Dark contact to fuse neos with air humming bird into Evil hero air neo. then her monster took out Brron and she asked him “what did you do with Johan?” he said “I sent him to the stars, now accept your hate and take the crown you made yourself.  
As she finished the duel her eyes went back to normal as she said to Jim, O’Brian and I “I am so happy you are okay.” Before she could hug me I said “don’t hug me Judai if it wasn’t for you all our friends would be alive. If it wasn’t for you nobody would’ve had to suffer in the desert world. you just care about your lover not any of us.”  
Judai pov  
I then saw Sho leave and the other 2 chase after him. I then saw a blank card on the ground and the voice said “pick that card up your friends went into almost complete it. all it needs is a little more duel energy, then we can become the new Supreme queen.” I then went into myself and saw a shadow that looked like we in armor and she embrace me and I let her darkness take me.  
Sho pov  
As I ran into the desert I remembered the good moments I had with Judai and our friends. Until I found Ojama yellow in the river and saved him. He then told me when that before the other 3 vanished so did Jun and his brothers, with them gone and the duel distracting all the fiends he made his escape and fell in the river. I then told the freaky beast monster Judai wasn’t my friend anymore, ran away and threw my duel disk away from him. After a few minutes I saw Ojama yellow again being chased by a doom dozer and with no deck I couldn’t summon a monster to stop it. the thing that saved me was cyber end dragon and my brother, who made the attack and fell to his knees holding his chest. Soon after tending to my brother I passed out and woke up to find my duel disk and a note saying “I don’t know what happened to Judai or Johan but word is in the air that after Brron fell somebody calling herself the supreme queen took over his army and has been taking his and many other lands.”  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter end   
> As it looks like the next chapter will cover the supreme queen arc and maybe some of the aftermath  
> Week of 7/10/16 sage of Britannia   
> Week of 7/17/16 bleach love ru   
> Week of 7/24/16 exorcist x hunter  
> Week of 7/31/16 Mafia princess of swords  
> Week of 8/7/16 love and dueling


	7. Love and dueling chapter 7 reign of darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover the supreme king arc 138 – 143 with extra scenes including a lemon scene

This chapter will cover the supreme king arc 138 – 143 with extra scenes including a lemon scene   
Jim pov  
While looking for Sho O’Brian and I wondered upon a man and child that said “things have been getting worse since the supreme queen came.” I then asked “who is this supreme queen?” his reply was “nobody really knows just she picked up were Brron left off but is stronger and more ambitious. She took over all of Brron’s lands in the last few days.” Soon after that 3 Ultra Athlete monsters, Blockbacker, Midfielder and Playmaker came and checked to see if any of us were duelists. That forced the 2 of us defeat them with our decks.   
Hearing of the supreme queen made us think that Judai might have gone to face this queen, but before we could leave the scene of our duel the comet overhead began to react. O’Brian then looked at my face and said “what kind of reaction would make your bandage get covered in blood?” I said “my biggest reaction yet. I lost my original eye saving Shirley when I was younger. After I did an old man gave me a new eye I wasn’t allowed to reveal until the time was right. all I know is that comet, what Shepard told us, Judai, Johan and my eye have some kind of connection. I had minor reactions when Judai was dueling Yubel and Brron.” I then fused one the machine monsters I picked up with into Skull car and rode it to the next human village to take out fiends invading only the get welcomed by being knocked out.   
It turned out being knocked out brought back memories of the first time I saw Judai playing with Shirley and her becoming my friend. The girl was friendly to everybody but just looking at her I could tell she had a certain charisma, liked she could rule if she wanted to. The first time I met her my eye reacted a bit like she could be special. When I did wake up there was a Spirit of the Harp. When I woke up the village leader Total Defense Shogun said it was most likely too late for Judai. I told him we had to had to try and save her. The shogun then told us places to check for the palace he said to meet a man in a lab coat that said “if you wish to bring to queen down I can help you.” He then led us into a cave and changed from humanoid to a monster form Kozaky and said “the supreme queen is better and saner than Brron ever was the smartest of us fiends joined her instead of destruction.” He then challenged me to duel but failed to discover I was setting him up and used the same monster we rode to the cave to defeat him. The fiend’s last words were “that village you came from is already done, your monster leaving the sign the queen needed to attack.” When then rushed back toward the village to see total defense shogun attacked by a monster that looked vaguely like Elemental HERO Flame Wingman and vanish to stardust. After the duel I said to her “supreme queen I challenge you.” She then said “very well and removed the mask part of her helmet to reveal the face of Judai with the same gold eyes she had after dueling Brron.   
After seeing Judai like that I knew it was the right time and my eye could be the thing to save her. The man that gave me the new eye said “use it when the sun goes dark.” I never knew what that meant until I saw Judai here and now. She was so bright and vibrant like the sun now she was covered in darkness. Maybe Judai always had darkness and her inner light kept me from seeing it. when I did make my first challenge to Judai she seemed to see something in me and denied my request, then told her minions to leave me alone.   
O’Brian pov  
After Judai or the supreme queen as she was calling herself, I wish the true name of the former queen wasn’t lost, Jim told me that his eye was replaced with a magical relic that let him see inner spirts of people. He said he could tell if people were good or bad just by looking at them with his eye. He then told me “I was given this eye for a reason I wouldn’t see until the future.” He then pointed at the blue comet overhead and said “my eye was made from a piece of that comet, from what I can tell it crossed crosses time and space and will lead to the rebirth of all thing or the end of all things. What I can find on it told me what much but not how it can cross dimensions, what it is or how it will do that.” He then took his bandage off to me what looked like a metal eye patch and then recovered it and said “soon everybody will see it and hopefully it will save Judai from the darkness.”   
We then went down the castle again to meet Judai and her generals, when she came out I felt cold darkness but Jim seemed to shrug it off. Jim started the duel by playing Shell Knight in defense then using its effect to hit her for 500 damage and placing a face down card. The next turn Judai started by summoning Elemental HERO Stratos to search her deck for Elemental HERO Blazeman and fuse them with dark fusion into Evil hero dark inferno then attacked Jim’s knight and dealt 2000 damage between her monster and its effects. The dark fusion even destroyed the trap Jim tried to use on the evil hero. After the attack the flames burnt off Jim’s bandages and the arm of his shirt. On Jim’s next turn he said “the time is now.” Then his eye went red and let us see inside Judai’s mindspace, inside we saw Judai as a little girl cuddled into a ball saying “I can’t fix it, I couldn’t save any of them.” Then I saw visions of everybody talking down to her. Before I could get to Judai the armored face of the Judai queen said “you don’t need friends just power, friends turned against you. Friend took your weapons and kingdom, and friends took your love.” I then the supreme queen was Judai in a past time and lost everything. Before I could look deeper into the supreme queen she said to Jim “get out oracle of Orichalcum, you have no place here.”   
Then we were back in the real world and Jim fused one of Judai’s hero and his knight into Fossil hero Savior the attacked and said “if I can’t get you out of Judai with just my eye then I will beat you out Queen.” Then played attacked and used Half Life to attack again. It seemed after attack Judai was back for a little but then the queen came back and said “that isn’t enough that little girl isn’t strong enough.” I wasn’t sure if the queen judai was right I did see Judai react a little to what the queen said.   
For her next turn the queen used A Hero Lives to summon Elemental HERO Shadow Mist and used it to search of evil change and use that to change shadow mist to Evil mask hero Skull blaster and it took out Jim’s monster. Jim then started his next turn by going defensive with Uluru's Guardian and Sacred Defense Barrier but the queen broke through using evil hero infernal gainer’s effect. Jim held out and used Fossil hammer turn the tide of the duel again only for queen to counter again. With the last of his strength and the power of that eye Jim used Miracle rupture to summon out Gaia Plate the Earth Giant to smash the evil hero before him and almost win if it wasn’t for a monster she used for fusion material to give her 50 life and give her the chance to play Super fusion fusing Jim’s earth giant and her Infernal gainer and attack both Jim and Shirley trying to defend him for game making both burst into light and vanish. His eye then rolled to me, I picked it up and ran way out of fear all I could do was fun away and hide just hoping the queen or her minions don’t find me.   
Judai pov  
When exposed to Jim’s light I woke up but as soon as I did the queen appeared in front of her a stripped all my clothes off, leaving me chained and naked and said “watch what I do with your body next.” I could then see through my eyes again as Jim vanished into light and O’Brian ran away. I wanted to ask him “why don’t you try and stop her?” but the power of the queen must have scared him too much. Then she said to her generals: Skull Knight, Chaos Sorcerer, Skilled Dark Magician, Skilled White Magician and Guardian Baou, to her room and I felt her drop the armor and under armor getting completely naked as I heard her voice say to me “time for some pleasure that should put you to sleep again.”   
Lemon start   
I saw as all the generals removed their cloths as well and the queen said to them “come over boys.” Then I felt the pleasure related to rubbing my pussy and felt like an orgasm. Then each then 1 took my mouth, another my pussy, another my ass, another for each of my hand and the last tit fucked me. The next thing I could tell was the queen saying to them “when I cum your power will grow.” I felt another orgasm.  
Lemon end  
then saw the knights change for skull knight became Garlandolf, King of Destruction, Skilled Dark Magician became Dark Magician and Skilled White became buster blader, Chaos Sorcerer became Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Evening Twilight and Guardian Baou became Moon Protector. After the queen said to me “sleep in your bed.” She then pushed to bed and placed a cover over it.  
Sho pov  
After seeing Supreme queen Judai’s power all I could do I follow after O’Brian and try and get him back in the right path. As soon as we stopped Ojama yellow said to me “Johan is alive but different.” I said to him “save that for when we next see Judai if or friend can’t win maybe that will bring her back.” As I stayed a little longer I heard moaning and screams that sounded like Judai that could be pain but then I remembered one time I talked into Judai and blushed then left.   
Edo pov  
It wasn’t long after Ryo and I made it to this world we took over a mansion and spent our night their making love, when we first made it to this world Brron was in charge of most of the lands but over the last few weeks’ things changed. Brron never had the ambition or charisma to conquer more that he had but the person that took over his army the supreme queen had that is spades. She would send patrols of monster that we had to destroy. It wasn’t long until Ryo’s little brother found our house and said “the supreme queen is Judai.” Then he passed out. After a giving the boy food and water he told us what could have triggered the change Brron forced the girl to destroy her friends then a week later he saw her as the supreme queen. I remember Saiou feared a power insider her but never knew. When he pulled out a tarot card to read her past it would come up as empress.  
O’Brian pov   
After Jim vanished all I wanted to do was run and hide and I did that until I saw a Maiden of the Aqua being attacked by flaming foxes. Seeing her in trouble I knew I had to help I knew I had to save her using the power of her effect and my anchor bind I stopped them. Then she asked “will you stop the queen and save us all?” I said “I am too scared of her.” Then Sho came to me and said “the eye came to you, Jim saw the courage in you. So you have to find it in yourself.” I then went to help the group but ancient brain told them not to trust me so I went up to confront him to see him change into Skull knight then Garlandolf, King of Destruction. When he saw me he said “how do you like the new power the queen gave me?” I said “I don’t like it. now let’s duel.”   
The king of destruction said to me “I will defeat you and become husband to the queen.” Then he played a face down monster and face down in the back row and ended his turn. One my turn I tried to destroy his monster his monster with my tri-blaze accelerator but his trap flipped his monster so he could use the effect before it was destroyed. He then sent 12 monster from his deck with the effect and got the spell card to summon Lycanthrope. Before my turn ended in summoned Volcanic Slicer and added an extra 500 damage on top of that my tri-blaze did. When his turn came up Garlandolf summoned and used his monster to damage my life pretty badly but when my turn came around I finished him off with Volcanic Doomfire and Volcanic Mine. After that I met up with Edo and Ryo to plan our assault on the queen’s castle. Before I did I placed the eye over Edo’s and Ryo’s deck to create Cyber Eltanin for Ryo and Edo got Destiny HERO – Dystopiaguy. Then it gave me Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird and we left for the castle.  
We soon flew in on Cyber dark dragon because it looked like the other dark flying monsters circling the castle. We had used stolen gate keeper armor but our shields gave us away and Ryo was forced to duel buster blader and dark magician. As I hit the next level I saw Cyber Eltanin destroy Dark Paladin. Once we arrived at the next floor we met Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Evening Twilight and Edo faced her leaving me to face the supreme queen.   
Sho pov  
To the castle to see my brother summoning a new monster and about to win if not for him having chest pain. I then declared the attack for him to destroy the duel spirit he was facing. After that I made sure my brother was okay and then went to the next floor. Once up there I saw Judai’s former rival the silver haired girl Edo with a new monster as well she used it to defeat a monster that looked kind of like black luster soldier and told me “go to the next floor and help O’Brian he might need what you told us.” I did as she said and ran to the next floor to see my corrupted friend and my former captor starting a duel.  
In O’Brian’s first turn he set a facedown only for the queen used dark fusion to summon Evil hero wicked wind to attack and wipe out the dark skinned boy’s back row. The queen then used a nastier version of one of Judai’s quips to add insult to injury. With that I knew the real Judai could be leaking through. O’Brian’s next turn he used volcanic slicer to do damage and mount a little defense the only good luck he had was the queen didn’t seem to have another monster to make another attack on him but set defense for herself. Once O’Brian’s turn came back he used drew blazing fusion to fuse Blaze charger with volcanic hammerer to make Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird and search for tri-blaze accelerator. He then used the effects of blaze Fenix and tri-blaze to take out her monster and deal massive damage. One the queen’s next turn used Super fusion again to fuse his monster and her Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy into Evil Hero Chaos incinerator. She then attacked for what would be game but O’Brian had used Volcanic Counter which he earlier discarded to make the duel a draw and he placed a black ball on her armor and I said “Johan is alive.” That seemed to bring free affect Judai as her armor exploded into light and so did O’Brian. After the dust cleared I saw the queen’s helmet next to a naked Judai. My brother helped up the stairs by Edo picked up the helmet and came towards the window and said to the monsters outside “the queen is dead and tossed the helmet out as proof.” Edo then kick my brother and I out of the room as he redressed Judai then had us come back in to carry her out.  
Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will deal with the aftermath of the supreme queen arc and be the next to last chapter  
> Update are as followed   
> Week of 8/14/16 Love in Past, Present and Future   
> Week of 8/21/16 blade princess in academia  
> Week of 8/28/16 what the fire brought  
> Week of 9/4/16 fullmetal girl in new world  
> Week of 9/11/16 love and dueling


	8. Love and dueling chapter 8 paying for sins and getting over sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will cover episodes 144-148 with more on the duels and more romance   
> It will cover Edo vs Amon   
> Ryo vs Yubel Johan   
> Judai vs Guardian Baou/ Moon Protector.  
> The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story

Judai pov  
I was dreaming and having nightmares of the things the supreme queen made me do, then I woke up to see Sho, Ryo and Edo around me. I then asked Edo “did I really do all of that stuff?” the gray haired girl said “at least a part of you did that? Saiou feared the darkness in you but also didn’t fully understand it.” then Ojama yell said to me “Johan is alive but he looked different.” I then asked “how different?” the beast monster said “his eyes kind of looked like yours when you were in supreme king.” I then passed out.  
Amon pov  
When gave up to Yubel she gave me a connection to her. After making it to this new world I wanted to rule it and to do that I needed power, the power to defeat her and the supreme queen. While hiding from the queen’s army I found a cave with exodia on it. when I faced the chamber I heard exodia say “do you want my power human?” I could only say “yes what do I have to do?” the monster said “you must do 2 things. First is offer me a soul and second is break my seal and defeat a duelist. If you do those I will give you my power.” I knew I would need an offering and a victim now.  
Ryo pov  
While waiting for Judai to wake up I saw professor Medici and a woman in a cloak with him. I then asked him “how did you get here?” the strange man said “we tried to follow your group and got sucked in with you.” I then told him all that happened while in this world. he then asked “what does being sent to star mean and where did the others go and can we bring them back. I then said “Johan might know if we find him.” After a few hours of talking and Sho tending to Judai we were sent to a cave. Then we met a boy about Sho’s age and the woman named Echo said “Amon what are you doing here.” He just said to her “will you help me gain power?” the short haired girl said “anything for you?”   
He said “just want to the gate.” My silver haired then said “if you want her you have to duel me.” The spikey haired boy said very well and stood in front of a strange gate. Amon started the duel by playing monsters to cycle through his deck then Edo and I figured out that Amon was trying to drawn into Exodia. Once Edo figured that out she played Force of Four to prevent him from getting all 5 pieces. Amon countered with Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord to summon Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord. The spell added 2 pieces of the god monster pumping Amon’s lord to 2000 attack and it gained another 1000.   
Edo pov  
I knew my time was close to ending as I tried think of a strategy to stop exodia but could only see Saiou’s last tarot of Judai, the Fool, the tower, the empress, the devil and the world. then I remember Saiou said “it means you will have to end your life to save the universe.” I then said to Ryo and the others “if you do anything make sure Judai lives to meet Johan that is the key to everything.” I then told everybody to run as exodia began to drain to my life points.   
Sho pov  
After Exodia rose the cave turned into a desert with a raging sand storm. We wondered around until the group ran into a gate and Judai said “Johan is beyond this gate.” After stopping my brother said to the brunette “prove you are really ready to enter the gate by dueling me.” Judai started the duel with a few misplays for my brother to take advantage of that by playing cyber end dragon and the duel ending before my brother attacking due him having a mini heart attack. He said to us “it is from the shocks of the underground duels.” Then Judai left saying “I need to leave for a while to find what I lost.”  
I then followed Judai to Brron’s area to have flashbacks then Moon Protector came out and challenged Judai to duel using an energy chain to force her into it. then he said “if I defeat you the queen’s power will be mine completely.”   
Judai pov  
I knew I couldn’t let the protector get the power or even live to tell anybody he had sex with my body. So I challenged him back. my former servant went first and played a facedown card in spell/trap zone and a slime monster in attack mode then ended his turn. I then relieved I drew a fusion spell and thought if I played it the queen might take me over again. So I played a normal monster to attack moon protector’s trap letting him summon another monster and then sacrifice both to a bigger monster. Diachi then said to me “you need to use fusion, if you don’t he could gain your power and you won’t be able to see Johan again.”   
With that I knew what I needed to do, I needed to fight and see Johan. I then said to him “you won’t keep me from my man.” I then drew and activated super fusion to combine my hero and his slime into Elemental HERO Escuridao I then attacked him and used masked change to Masked HERO Dark Law. Then I attacked him for game and after that the power I gave to him went back into my body and moon protector changed back into Guardian Baou and vaporized. I knew I needed to find Johan no matter what now.   
After the duel was done Diachi told me what he learned about the supreme queen and that she wasn’t always evil. In the past she lost her love and fell into despair. You might be able to control her power with love.” I then asked “did you learn anything really useful?” he said “yes I discovered her former lover was trying to gather the 7 crystal beast gems for her and that she created the sacred beasts herself and only she could fully control them.” I asked “what can you tell be about Yubel?” he said “the legends never mentioned her. My guess was she might have erased herself from the stories there were missing pages in the library Tanya and I found.” I then said “so Yubel is here.”   
Ryo pov  
After the others left the professor helped me get over the minor attack, the gate opened to reveal Johan with the same golden eyes as Judai. I then asked him “are you the same Johan I duel between worlds?” he smiled and said “if you defeat me maybe you will know? If you don’t care for the answer I can give you the glorious death you want.”  
Johan sounded oddly different the boy normally spoke with an accent but now he was speaking perfectly then Chronos said to me “he is just like Marcel, when the vice principal’s son seemed different his accent changed. If I had to guess the same thing has Johan under control.” Johan said to me “the transvestite figured part of the riddle out but not everything. Do you want to know why I can control this body so well?” I then answered “Johan was very willful so yes.” Johan’s body said “2 reasons, the first is we both want Judai so much and the second I won’t say in from of the big mouth.”   
Johan’s body then said “I will go first.” He then played a field spell and summoned a dark crystal beast. I used my cyber dragons to hold Johan off but I didn’t relieve he was gathering crystal beasts. I also soon discovered Judai had arrived to see our duel. When she saw Johan Chronos said “that isn’t Johan he is like Marcel.” It wasn’t long after Judai arrived I nearly took out until he played a trap crystal path to both stop my attack and summon rainbow dark dragon.   
I tried to keep pushing and pushing Johan but due to my heart failing and the power of his dark dragon and field I couldn’t get through to Johan’s life. I then made one final push but still failed. Both life heart gave out and cyber bond did the same to my life points.   
Judai pov  
I then was forced to watch as another friend faded away saying to me “Yubel is powerful and you just might need the power you use as the supreme queen to defeat her.” I then said to the Yubel possessed Johan. “duel me now.” But she said using Johan’s voice “that would be no fun right now neither of us is at our bests. Just come through here when you are ready.” I then said to Chronos “do you know I place we can sleep and prepare?”  
End of chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be the final chapter of this leading up to the sequel love and dueling dxd  
> Updates are as followed   
> week of 9/25/16 bleach love ru  
> week of 10/2/2016 exorcist x hunter  
> week of 10/9/2016 Love in Past, Present and Future  
> week of 10/16/16 fullmetal girl in new world   
> week of 10/21/16 love and dueling  
> tomorrow will be my first smutty one shot


	9. Love and dueling chapter 9 worlds end and beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is final chapter and will cover final duels of season 3 and set up for the next story love and dueling dxd that crosses with high school dxd

Judai pov   
After I saw a possessed Johan take down Ryo or should I say Ryo took down himself, Johan left through the gate and he left through the gate. Before we left Diachi said to us “I discovered all out friends are alive just trapped in somewhere between worlds until Yubel is stopped.” I then headed for the gate but Sho and Chronos said “we are coming with you.” Then Diachi said “I have to stay here with Tanya and help keep things under control with the loss of the supreme queen things are getting even worse.” We then left through the gate as I said “I will make sure to bring you home with us.” After I said that I looked back to see the boy’s face full of blush.  
Yubel pov  
It was hard to control Johan until I placed his soul inside the rainbow dark and covered it with my darkness. The problem was those monsters took a lot to control, I had to use all the darkness I could to tame 7 crystal beasts and their god dragon, along with keeping Johan in place. I knew I could use one last burst of somebody’s darkness to give me to power to defeat Judai. She seemed to be regaining the supreme queen’s power and I wasn’t sure I could stop her with the power I had now. But when I made it back to my throne room to see Amon on my throne. when I told him to get off the throne he used the power of exodia to knock me off and said “duel me with your power at stake.” I knew dueled him not to stop him but to find the darkness to face off with Judai.   
I then said to him “I will be dueling Judai soon but first to need to regain some energy and to do that I need your darkness.” I started the duel by summoning Hamon then Amon used his to summon Exodius then played burden the mighty to weaken and use Exodius to try and take down my thunder beast but I used a trap to shield it and set up for Uriah next turn. When I did summon my beast Amon’s spell lowered its attack but I had a spell to render his spell facedown and destroy it. on his next turn Amon was closer to summoning exodia but on mine I, summon Raviel and fused them into Armatiel. then I used my fused beast’s ability. After that I knew I needed to hurry and finish the duel faster due to Judai coming closer. Amon then started his next turn with fog castle and fog king to take down my fused beast.   
Judai pov  
When I made it to the final tower I began to saw flashes of Yubel while I rose up an elevator. I then began to feel Yubel’s power. I knew I then began to feel Amon as well but when I did the elevator stop with Yubel’s voice saying “I am not ready to duel you yet.”  
Amon pov  
Yubel then said to me “it is your fault Echo died.” I then saw her cry in Johan’s body and asked “what did Judai do to you?” The fiend then said “I will tell you after I remove absorb darkness in you.” I knew I had no darkness in me so nothing to fear. But Yubel played an all or nothing card while looking for something and said “you have I have no darkness.” I then set up a combo to summon exodia next turn. Then Yubel stared at my face down and said “I don’t need your darkness but that you took in for exodia’s power, Echo is your darkness.” Then Yubel Johan then drew and played Grinder golem giving me a 3000-attack monster but him 2 tokens to sacrifice to summon the monster Yubel a fiend with no attack and defense. Then the grinder golem changed into Echo as Yubel attacked it and said “all the damage that would go to me when Yubel attacks or is attacked goes to my opponent.” Then light was the last thing I saw.  
Judai pov   
When we made it to the top at last Yubel possessed Johan greeted us and spotted a dual disk then Yubel said “that was Amon’s he gave up his duel energy to make all of this possible.” He then showed us flashes of how Echo’s darkness was turned against Amon to destroy him.” I then tried to refusing to duel him to get Yubel to leave my boyfriend’s body. But Yubel said “the only way to bring your friends back is to duel me in Johan’s body.” I then knew I had to find a way for Johan to force Yubel out of his body. My heroes then came out of their cards and said “you have us and the power of the supreme queen if you only master complete control. You also have your belief in the good of people. If you believe Johan can be saved, he can and we will help you.”   
After hearing the pep talk I started the duel with Yubel going first and playing advanced dark covering the area in darkness. I knew wasn’t ready until Neos came out to give me another pep talk. After attacking I discovered that the crystal beasts might be the key to saving Johan. Yubel was pushing me into a wall until I was able to summon Neos and attack that made me think I brought back Johan but Yubel was faking it to mess with me and said “if you recklessly attack it will just hurt you lover. Yes, I know how much you love him more than me. I even know how you felt on the inside. I will now summon the ultimate perversion of his love for you, Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dark Dragon.” then he destroyed my neos with it. what Yubel didn’t relieve was I had neo-space road face down to stop. My next turn I used bubbleman to draw something to help me hold out another turn. The card I set was flute of summoning kuriboh to summon winged kuriboh to stop his next wave of attacks and let me talk with the crystal beasts. They told me “destroy advanced dark then take out the rainbow dark dragon to free Johan.” my next turn I fused a wind monster and water monster with a hero to create elemental hero hurricane lady and used her to blow away all of Yubel’s spell and trap zone including his advanced dark field spell to free the crystal beasts leaving the dragon behind and showing me Johan’s light fading.   
The next turn Yubel destroyed my hero but its ability let me draw again into o-Oversoul, fifth hope and super fusion. I remembered the pain that it caused but I knew super fusion would help me fuse my power in Johan and prevent Yubel from using him every again. I then used the fusion spell to merge our power into Rainbow neos. That freed Johan but the moment he was free a had to use some of my supreme queen power to stop us from dying but letting the real Yubel take my super fusion and escape into the clouds. I then said to Johan “I love how the outfit shows off your body.” His reply was “I don’t like it so do you want to help me get it off.” I said “if we had time for that maybe but we don’t. do you have any idea what Yubel wants to do?” my lover replied “I think she wants to fuse the worlds into one to be with you forever. I couldn’t tell what why she fully wants to do that but I do know Yubel wasn’t always a monster but she did love you in her past life, when you where the princess that would become the supreme queen.”   
I then heard Yubel’s voice from the clouds say “if you want to learn the entire truth join me for one last duel.” Sho then told me “do what you have to stop Yubel.” I then knew I had to control the queen’s, no my power to stop Yubel from destroying everything. The last thing that happened was Johan kissed me, handed me Rainbow dragon and said “that kiss was my promise to see you again, please give it back by returning to me with rainbow dragon.” I said “yes I will return with all of our friends and this kiss is my promise.” I then kissed Johan on the lips and Sho on the cheek. After that I flew into the cloud full of bubble to see to all my defeated friends saying “please defeat Yubel and free us.” Then I heard remembered the pain from Yubel I felt that was so bad my parents had to have an exorcist break our connection. Yubel’s voice then broke in and said “that pain was the light of destruction trying to destroy you threw me. I fought it off but before I could they split us apart. That pain made me stronger and I will inflict pain to make you stronger.” When I made it up the duel with Yubel began.”  
Sho pov  
I then went up to try and help Judai only to see Jun on the way and he said to me “to stop Yubel Judai’s power alone won’t be enough she will need master the queen power. From what Brron told me the sin spheres were the true key to the power our “deaths” unlocked the dark side of it but it you reverse doubt into to belief you could help her unlock the gentle side of the gentle darkness power the queen truly could wield. Now go save Judai and the 12 realms.” when I made it up I could see Judai wasn’t doing good. Then I said “I know why Brron was trying to use our friends and me.” Judai then said “why was he?” my reply was “he was trying to unlock the chaotic darkness threw sin but our hope can help you unlock your true power.” I then saw the 5 marks that were on our friends appear on Sho then change into different marks and then a key came from my body entered Judai as I said “that is the true power of the gentle darkness us it.” I then saw Judai’s eyes become the same gold as they did when she was the queen and she said “thanks Sho.” The next thing I knew was I was awake in front of Johan and Chronos then said “I gave Judai to final key now she has to use that to win.”   
Judai pov   
once Sho left I had the power to fight Yubel and use that power to fight off Yubel and keep my life up. After a while I was able to destroy Yubel’s monster form only for her to reveal a 2nd form Yubel - Terror Incarnate. She then used her first evolution to fight back and blow way all the monsters on my field each turn. Yubel then revealed that she hated my friends and anybody that would take me away from her. After a few more turns of beatings I final drew elemental hero primsa and used its ability to change its name into rainbow dragon then fused with neos in my hand into rainbow neos. For the next few turns I used rainbow neos to control to duel and stop her terror but it seemed like she was still holding out. Finally, I tried to use the ability of my rainbow neos to banish terror incarnate. When I did I tried to get her to give up. only for Yubel to say “why would I do that? when I can evolve my avatar again. See my true power Judai, Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare.”   
The evolved Yubel took out my neos forcing me to reduce its attack just to prevent me from losing. I then tried to counter with neos but before I could Yubel used a trap shadow memories to stop and show me the past. In that I saw Yubel’s original form near a girl that looked like a younger version of me. I then saw her meeting with a man that seemed like a king. Yubel seemed to offer her body to become the princess’s defender until she was mature enough to defend herself. Yubel took the form of the fiend I saw her as. Then I heard her voice saying “I did defend you until I was sealed away and you found that man. He caused you to dive into chaos and forget me.” When we were out of the memory Yubel looked in pain and I choose super fusion from her magic chronicle.   
Yubel then activated chain material and super fusion to try and fuse monsters of levels 1-12 to try and summon Super Fusion God but I used Spiritual Fusion to change the targets to ultimate nightmare and my neos. that fused Yubel’s soul into my own removing the damage the light did to her spirit and changing my body. Yubel then said “I no longer want to see you suffer but this world doesn’t need you.” I then asked “what does that mean?” Yubel said “fusing with me made you no longer human. So, you have 2 choices stay in this world and outlive all your friends or live with them much longer in another world.” I said “I pick the 2nd option.” Yubel said to me “I wasn’t sure I could return your friends to their original human forms anyway but in the other world they will be accepted with those changes.” I then asked “what do you mean?” Yubel said “fusing with me made you a devil and being sent to the star world with all those fiends changed your friends into part devil as well.” I then asked “is this other world we have to save ready for us.” Yubel then said “I made a house in this world if you had chosen to join me willingly, it should be large enough for everybody.”  
Story end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story but not the end of the Judai, Johan and their friend’s story. The story will be continued in love and dueling dxd.  
> Next updates are as followed   
> week of 10/30/16 sage of Britannia  
> week of 11/7/16 fullmetal girl in new world  
> week of 11/14/16 love and dueling dxd   
> week of 11/21/16 exorcist x hunter   
> week of 11/28/16 love in past present and future

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will start the real story picking up from the start of season 3 with Judai meeting Johan and their relationship starting to bloom. The next part of the story will mostly follow canon but Judai and Johan will have a more romantic connection than a friendly connection in main canon.  
> Also please vote on poll for how duels will work in future chapters  
> Updates as here  
> Week of 1/17/16 mafia princess of blades [reborn and fate series crossover]  
> Week of 1/24/16 bleach love ru  
> Week of 1/31/16 sage of Britannia  
> Week of 2/7/16 Shirou muyo  
> Week of 2/14/16 Love and dueling


End file.
